Will you be mine Forever?
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Rosalyn gets cheated on by her boyfriend with her best female friend. Her best guy friend cheers her up.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

After class Rosalyn Potter walked towards her dorm room where she was going to start her homework. When she got there she saw her friend Hermione making out with Draco Malfoy. Looking at her boyfriend and best friend making out the girl silently walked out the room. The teen couldn't believe that her friend used her to get to her boyfriend, so she walked to the school's gardens and sat there and cried until one of her other friends Dean DiCapio saw her crying and said," Rose why are you out here in the cold crying?" She said," I saw them kissing and then I left." Dean said," You saw who kissing?" Rosalyn said," I s-saw D-Draco and H-Hermione kissing and now I don't know what to do." The male teen said," Hey you wanna stay with me until you know they are not in the room kissing?" Rosalyn said," Okay I wanna stay out here with you."

So the two friends stayed outside in the garden until the bell rang for dinner. Rosalyn said," I'm not going to eat in there if they *wince* are in there Dean." He said," Okay hey here's an idea Rose, why don't we go out to eat?" She said," Okay let's go." Off the two teens went to get some dinner. They arrived at Phillips Seafood House and were soon seated down. They ordered soda for their beverages and they got up to go fill their plates with delicious cooked seafood.

Rosalyn mostly got fried shrimp, fish, fries, and other fried sea foods, while Dean ended up getting some baked seafood. They ate until they were full. The two even took to go plates back. On their way back they stopped next door and bought some lemon meringue pie for dessert. Finally they made it back to the school before it was time to call it a night. Dean and Rosalyn sat down outside in the garden on a bench eating a slice of pie enjoying the scenery and the flowers. The wind blew making Rosalyn's hair blow in the wind. After eating the pie Rosalyn sat on Dean's lap with her head on his chest letting Dean play in her hair lulling her to sleep. He looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep.

Dean sighed and kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead saying softly," You are so beautiful and kind Rose and I love you for that sweetheart. You are my best friend and I will protect you from idiots like that ass Malfoy." The girl had smiled in her sleep cuddling closer to her friend in her sleep. A few minutes later she woke up and looked up at her friend and felt him caressing her beautiful face and nuzzled her face into his neck sighing blissfully. Dean looked down and saw his best friend who was now awake and said," Rose I have something to tell you."

The girl blinked and said," Okay Dean." He said," Rosalyn Hope Potter I love you with all my heart, will you be my girlfriend and when we get older after we graduate will you marry me and be the mother of my children?" The girl happily kissed her best friend and said," Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

The couple walked back inside of Hogwarts to get ready for bed. Happily walking with the love of his life, Dean walked Rosalyn to her room which was the Head Girl for Gryffindor and kissed her good night. After Rosalyn was safely back in the room she sighed happily and got ready for bed because the next day was visiting day for the students' parents to come see how their children were doing. Instead of smiling Rosalyn grew sad because her parents were coming to see her sibling instead of her. The teen walked to her bathroom to start a bath for herself. While the bath water was running the teen added some bubbles, and oil to the water to give the bath water a pleasant scent. After adding the bubbles and oil to the bath water, Rosalyn walked to her closet to pick out a night gown to wear to bed. Once Rosalyn was done picking out a night gown for bed she walked back inside the bathroom to get ready to bathe.

The teen took her clothes off and stepped into the nice hot filled bath tub and soaked inside of the tub. As she sat in the bath tub the teen relaxed and planned on what she was going to do while her parents went and visited her siblings. Deciding that she was going to leave Hogwarts for the day while her parents were going to visit her siblings the teen finally washed up and got out of the tub to dry off. After drying off Rosalyn put on her night clothes and finally fell asleep.

The Next Day…

Rosalyn woke up and saw that it was still dark out, so she got up and pulled on some mid-calf running pants and a tank top and pulled on her running shoes and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S 6 and was out the door putting on her headphones and turning on her music to her running playlist of songs. Once she was outside by the lake she did her warm ups and started running. When she started running her favorite song which was Dance for You by Beyoncé made her run even more. Rosalyn was getting more and more into the song and beat of the song she stopped in the middle of the room and started mimicking the dance moves she saw Beyoncé do in her video Dance for you until the song was over. What the teen did not know was she was gaining an audience as they saw her dance to the beat of the song. Once she turned around she saw some of her classmates and some of the boys in other houses drool over how she was dancing and how she looked.


	3. Chapter 3: All I Have Left

Rosalyn took out the earphones out of her ear and said, "Yes?" One of the guys said," You wanna be my girlfriend?" A voice that sounded familiar to her said," You jackass that's my fiancé you're talking about." Rosalyn saw her fiancé and leaped into his arms. Rosalyn happily cried out," Dean." As soon as she was in her fiancé's arms Dean smothered his fiancée in kisses making Rosalyn giggle. After the two came up for air Dean told Rosalyn," I love you Rosalyn Hope Potter with all my whole heart, will you accept this ring I offer to you?" Dean helped Rosalyn get out of his arms as he got on his knees and took out of his pocket a box and showed her the ring he was going to give to her. The ring had a swirl designed that was delicate that would fit on her tiny finger and put the ring on her. The diamond itself was rare since the diamond itself was an ice diamond in rose pink. Rosalyn had tears in her eyes and said," Yes I will marry you." The couple kissed and everyone in the crowd smiled at the affection and said," Awwww." Soon enough a voice they all knew who was none other than Severus Snape said," If you all don't get back in Hogwarts now I will deduct points from all four houses, and Miss Potter and Mr. DiCapio if you two will come with me I would like to talk with both of you."

Rosalyn and Dean followed Severus back to his office and made them both sit down. Once the three of them were in Severus's office with the door closed, the professor said," First of all I congratulate the both of you on your engagement, second of all Rose I am upset you did not come to me and tell me what happened between you and Draco, and third of all Mr. DiCapio if you do anything to hurt my goddaughter who is like a daughter to me, I will use your body pieces in my potions, now are we clear?" Dean said," Yes Professor Snape." Severus said," Good now get out of my office I would like to talk to my goddaughter." The male teen ran out of the potion professor's office and left his fiancée to talk with her godfather.

Severus sighed with relief and hugged Rosalyn and said," Goodness child you almost gave me a heart attack, did you know that you had me scared this morning when I was looking for you sweetie?" Rosalyn felt tears come out of her eyes and said," I'm sorry papa, I didn't mean to get you upset daddy." Severus's heart warmed up when he heard his goddaughter call him papa and daddy. The man had tears coming out of his eyes and said," Baby girl I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost you." Both Severus and Rosalyn stayed in that embrace until Rosalyn yawned and Severus chuckled saying," Are you sleepy baby?" The teen nodded her head and her godfather carried her to the sofa that was in his office and pulled a cover over her as she drifted off to sleep and kissed her forehead and softly said," To her, I love you sweet girl, my little bambina."


	4. Chapter 4: News and More Shocking News

"Rose wake up sweet girl," said Severus as he tried to wake his goddaughter up. "Mmmmh," said Rosalyn as she sleepily woke up silently raising up her arms saying "pick me up." Severus chuckled at his goddaughters' choice of waking up and ever so carefully picked his 16 year old goddaughter up and lovingly said to his goddaughter," Come on baby wake up for papa please?" The teen blinked sleepily and finally a soft smile appeared on her face as she melted in her godfather's embrace as he walked out of his office. As Severus was walking with his goddaughter in his arms he spoke and said," Guess what bambina?" She said," What is it papa?" The man smiled and said to his goddaughter in Italian to her," Buon compleanno mia dolce." Rosalyn smiled and hugged her godfather and replied back in Italian to him," Grazie papà."

Soon enough both of them were in the banquet hall where parents and professors and students were located. Rosalyn got down and sat down next to Severus as she saw her parents happily talk with her sibling. Just watching how her parents interact with her sibling made the teen wish they would come speak with her but she knew her parents did not want to talk with her, so the teen sat in her seat upset that she had no family member to love her.

Severus pov

As I sit in my seat I watch my goddaughter look longingly at her parents waiting to come talk with her but they don't come over. It's like they are ignoring and starving her for love and affection. I wish Lily and James would snap out of whatever fantasy they are in and come over and talk to their oldest child before it's too late. Oh what am I saying it's already too late because they spoil their youngest child. Lily is not the same anymore. She's not the same woman I loved. The Lily I know would never forgive herself for neglecting her child when her child needed love and affection. I know now what needs to be done. I will ask Potter and Lily can I adopt Rose as my daughter so my goddaughter will have someone to love her and give her affection and attention she so needed, because when I first held Rose once she was born it was like my heart had healed and it made me want to love someone with my whole heart.

Severus walked over to where the Potter family was and said," Potter, Lily can I talk with you about Rosalyn." Of course when they heard about their oldest child, James said," What did that brat do now?" Severus glared at his goddaughter's father and said," The only thing Rose did was be neglected by the both of you." Lily said," Did Rosalyn tell you that we neglected her?" Severus glared at the woman he used to love and angrily said," No, but I do know that Rose deserves to be loved by some type of parental figure who is willing to give her attention, affection, and encouragement." James and Lily said," Who'd be willing to do that and why?" Severus said to the arrogant parents," I would because she would be the first priority in my life so I can make sure she is living in a safe environment, cared for, loved for, have food, and have whatever necessities she needs in order to survive, and above all that I would put her first before I put my job, because she is that important, not only that but the daughter who you both called a brat is of right now engaged to one of the most oldest houses which is DiCapio, and I am well proud of her because she is loved by that boy and his family and they will do any damn thing it takes to protect Rose, so watch what you call my goddaughter, oh and while we are talking about family why don't you two just let me take Rose off your hands since you both think so lowly about your daughter."

Before both James and Lily could get in a word, Dumbledore said," Why did you neglect your only daughter when she needed you the most James and Lily?" The couple disgustingly said," We didn't want a daughter as an heir so we tossed her to the side because she wouldn't understand anything about politics or about the wizard family seats, so we passed all that on to our second child which is Chase Isaiah James Potter." Dumbledore said," James what will your parents say about that?" A familiar voice said," How right you are Dumbledore, James Godric Potter have you no shame?" James saw his parents who were Jai Godric Potter, and Roselle Rowena Potter look at him and said," Father, mother what are you both doing here?"

Jai said," When your mother and I saw that we had a letter from Severus about our granddaughter we had to come see what was happening and it turns out that our granddaughter has been neglected by her so called parents." Roselle who was James' mother stepped in and said," James Godric Potter how dare you neglect my granddaughter after I told you that if you ever neglected Rosalyn and your father and I heard about it that both your father and I were taking away Rosalyn and keeping her protected from you and that shrew of a woman you call a wife. As of now Lily is no longer yours. She is now under the custody of Severus." James said," That's fine with Lily and I besides Snivellus can have the brat." Before James and Lily could say anything Roselle slapped her son and daughter in law, while afterword Sirius punched James and said," You are no longer my friend James." Remus sadly shook his head and said," I'm sorry James and Lily but after what you did to Rose you two no longer have any love or room in my heart." Finally Jai who was James' father said," Son I love you and all but you won't see me around during the holidays because your mother and I are appalled about your behavior towards my granddaughter, so please don't come to our house during the holidays."


	5. Chapter 5:The Truth Comes Out

Immediately James said," Mother are you really going to encourage father as to turn your only child away?" His mother said," Son, your father is right in a certain way." James looked totally upset and admitted truthfully," Yes mother I know now that I will fix my mistakes with Rosalyn if she will ever forgive me." His father looked completely shocked and amused knowing that James will eventually realize what he had done to his heir was wrong. For the first time in his life James said," Rosalyn I know you're mad at me for neglecting you but I want to have the opportunity as to make up for it, and I will understand if you don't forgive me because you have a right to be upset at your mother and I so I won't fault you for being upset." Rosalyn had tears down on her face and said," If you really mean that will you take veritaserum and answer all my questions?" James said," Yes." Rosalyn said," Okay papa he said he will take the veritaserum."

James took the potion and the potion started working. Rosalyn said," Do you truly love me?" James answered truthfully," Yes I love you with my whole entire heart." Rose said," If you claim that you love me then why did you ignore me for all these years?" James said," Lily did not want me giving you more attention so she said if I kept giving you more attention she would give you to her sister and her sister's husband." Rosalyn said," Did my mother really wan t me in her life at all?" James felt tears come down his face and said," She didn't want to give birth to you so I went to my parents because I didn't want Lily to terminate you because I knew I was ready to be a father, and after she gave birth to you I started falling in love with you knowing I was going to be a father that protects their young, but instead I failed, and I am sorry." Rosalyn stood there as she listened to James' heart felt words and said," I believe you, but why did she make you neglect me?" James said," Lily would have found some way to try and control me if I had ever showed you some compassion, and that one day when Lily thought it was just you and her in the house I knew she had hurt you." Rose felt tears in her eyes and said," I'm sorry that happened to you dad."

James looked up and said," You haven't called me dad in like years." Rose said," So now that everyone knows the truth what do you plan on doing now?" James said," Divorce Lily and find the woman who I really truly love?" Rose said," Who do you really love and what happened between you and my mother?" James sighed and said," Are you sure you are up to a long story?"Rose said," Dad I have time." For the first time that day James smiled and hugged his baby girl without fear for the first time in a long time and said," Alright my little bella (beautiful) prongslette."


	6. Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth

James said," It all started before I even knew your mother. I had fallen in love with Amelia Bones." Rose said," You mean DMLE of Wizengamot dad?" James blushed and said," Yes sweetheart." Lily said," You cheater." Severus who was annoyed as hell said," Do shut up Lilian Evans you're making me have a headache while I am already pissed the hell off at you for making many people's lives a living hell like you did to James'." Lily glared and said," You won't be able to do anything James because as your so called woman you love is already married, so you're stuck with me." James laughed and said," Actually Evans I don't have to stay with you and I already know Amelia's married, what kind of man did you take me for you stupid bint?" Severus continued and said," On the contrary though when you thought your husband was going to work he was secretly meeting with me to spend time with me and Rose. Oh and all long story's short never insult my lover again if you value your life you gold digging whore."

Lily said," You had an affair with Snivellous of all people James Godric Potter?" James said," Oh do shut the hell up besides I only dated Amelia as a cover since the both of us are childhood friends while I was secretly pursuing Severus."


	7. Chapter 7:Vacation

Lily looked disgusted and said," No wonder my sister detested all things that had to do with magic. She was right in a way." James frowned and said," What do you mean exactly ?" Lily glared and said," Petunia was right the lot of you all are freaks." Rose wandlessly hexed Lily and said to the evil woman," The only freak I see here is you Misses Evans and a quick word never insult my papa and daddy they love me for me you crazy old diluted hag." Dumbledore said," Miss Evans if you think we all are freaks then why did you stay here at Hogwarts?" Lily smirked and in a haughty voice said," To find a husband that is rich and then kill him and take off with the money and give some to my sister and her husband since they are good people who are not freaks." Rosalyn turned around and faced her papa saying," Papa make her go away I don't want her here anymore." Just then Kinsley Shacklebolt said," Miss Evans if you really feel that way then I advise for you to leave the magical world and never return if you hated here that badly." With nothing else to say Lily got up and left and took Chase with her never to return.

Severus and James rekindled their relationship and took some time off from work and took Rose with them on vacation. Turns out that James had a nice big beach mansion house on Antigua which is located in the Caribbean's. While they were on the island both James and Severus spent their time with their daughter just enjoying their vacation. While the three of them were on the island they spent their time just enjoying their selves as a family. Rose even let her papa and daddy spend quality time alone so they could have some time for one another.

When her papa and daddy were spending time alone Rose took the opportunity to enjoy a nice soak in her whirl spa tub. In the tub she had rose petals, oil, and bubbles. The aromatherapies she used were jasmine and rose which gave the room and relaxing and beautiful scent. She even had candles burning to give the room a calm feeling and brought a book in the rest room to enjoy while soaking in the nicely filled tub. Rose had pulled her hair up in bun and quickly stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the nicely filled out welcoming water. With a sigh of relief the teen smiled contently and accioed her book she picked out to read. For a half an hour the girl enjoyed her soak and decided she was ready to bathe.

By the time she was ready to rinse off the water was still nice and hot. She took out her bun and washed her hair. After she was clean she got out and pulled out some clean clothes which was a white lace dress.


End file.
